


Homecoming

by becausecockles



Series: Domestic JMDV [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ackles family - Freeform, Collins family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied JMDV (platonic), M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecockles/pseuds/becausecockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Cockles, in the context of mutually open marriages between Jensen/Danneel and Misha/Vicki.</p>
<p>Misha, Vicki, and the kids have just arrived back in the USA after an impromptu family trip to Costa Rica. One of their first stops upon arriving home is dinner and an evening spent with the Ackles family. Misha and Jensen have missed each other, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure domestic fluff. There's roughly equal attention paid to the JMDV relationship as there is Cockles, because I absolutely adore the thought of them as this wonderful, loving, functional four-person unit. All of them close friends, and supportive of each other and the relationship these two men have with each other.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

“Nensen!” a small voice calls out, and then Jensen’s got about thirty pounds of a grinning, mop-haired, toddler-shaped octopus adhered to his legs.

Chuckling, Jensen tears his gaze away from the three other people standing in their doorway to look down and give West a pat on the back. “Hey kiddo. How’s things?”

“Good,” West answers with a grin.

“Yeah?”

He nods with enthusiasm, chin bumping against Jensen’s knees. “Yeah! We just got back from Cos-Rica!”

Jensen grins, translating that last little part of West’s answer in his head. “I know, pal. I’m glad you’re home.” Bending over at the waist, he hugs the little boy around his shoulders. “You got a hello for Danneel, too?” he asks once he’s vertical again, tilting his head in his wife’s direction. She, Misha, and Vicki are offering their own greetings back and forth between each other. It’s a funny, awkward dance to watch, since both of the women are holding their infants in their arms.

"Yep!” the boy chirps, though he keeps his choke-hold on Jensen’s legs for another moment before moving in Danneel’s direction.

“Be gentle, Westie. She’s holding the baby,” Misha advises his son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Looking down, Danneel’s face illuminates when West approaches her, and she does her best to crouch down and offer him a hug. Jensen watches long enough to see him lean in to give JJ a kiss on the cheek before he’s turning to the boy’s parents.

“Vantoch,” he says in perfunctory tone, expression mock-serious.

“Ackles,” she replies in the same manner.

They drop the façade after a few seconds, wrapping themselves in as tight an embrace as they can manage with the baby in the way. “Nice to have you back on American soil.”

“Nice to be back,” she agrees as they separate, bobbing Maison on her hip.

Jensen maintains his proximity long enough to cup the back of the baby’s head and plant a kiss on her crown. At the same time, he feels Misha’s hand slip over his shoulder, and automatically reaches out with his free arm to wrap around the other man’s ribcage. Jensen turns to look at him, and sees that he’s already well within the radius of his personal bubble. All bright eyes and a serene smile, chin tilted at such an angle that Jensen knows he’s leaning in for a kiss.

Just before they make contact though, Misha hesitates long enough to offer a familiar but intimate, “hey you.”

It catches Jensen by surprise, and he pauses before grinning back with a matching “hey.” Then there are soft lips on his, and fingers combing along his temples to reach the back of his head. Jensen turns fully into him, vaguely aware of Vicki and Danneel exchanging a few words with each other. He thinks it has to do with sandals, but he really isn’t paying attention.

As wonderful as it is, the kiss is over in about ten seconds. It’s more of a ‘hello, how have you been?’ than anything. But it’s warm and affectionate and pretty much perfect. Jensen is  _really_  glad to have him back.

The Collins family returned last night from an impromptu, ten-day vacation to Costa Rica. Something about a friend of a friend who’d rented a place but had to cancel at the last minute due to an illness or a job opportunity or… honestly, Jensen hadn’t paid much attention to the ‘how’ of it. The only detail he’d wanted to know about the trip was,  _how long_. 

“So. What’s on the menu for tonight?” Misha asks as the two of them break apart, though he keeps a hand at Jensen’s back to absently rub up and down the expanse of muscles there.

“Oh my god,” Jensen blurts, a hand going to his forehead. “You won’t even… I have the best wife on the entire friggin’ planet, I swear to you- sorry, Vicki.” The other woman holds up a hand in a ‘I completely understand’ gesture, welcoming him to continue. “I don’t know what it’s called…” Yes, he could ask, but Danneel usually doesn’t tell him the names of any of her recipes. Her logic being that if he doesn’t know what to call it, he has a harder time pestering her to make it again. “But there’s salmon and this, like, lemon-lime sauce and… just get in here and smell it.”

Jensen waves his guests into their home. He disengages from Misha to wrap an arm around Danneel instead. She’s grinning up at him, shaking her head minutely. “You’re ridiculous. You know that, right?”

He laughs, and leans down to kiss the amused curve of her lips. “Yeah, but… You’re the one who said ‘I do’, babe.”

  
|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||  
  


Collecting themselves in the living room after dinner, the four adults have adopted the configuration of a pod of beached whales. Sprawled out on the sectional couch, breathing slow and deep so as not to disturb their over-stuffed stomachs too much. West is perched on Jensen’s knees with the man’s hands around his hips to keep him stable. He’s quiet at the moment, focusing on a handheld puzzle toy he dug out of a drawer somewhere. The babies, meanwhile, are having what sounds like a fascinating conversation in the playpen.

“So, tell me what else you did in Costa Rica,” Danneel prompts when they eventually regain the ability to converse.

After a moment of thought, Vicki turns to her husband, smirks at him, and pats his knee.

Misha’s eyes widen, eyebrows lifting up in alarm, and he shakes his head. “ _No_.”

“Why? It’s funny. They’ll think it’s funny,” she insists, holding out a hand to indicate Jensen and Danneel.

“What? What happened?” Danneel asks, shifting a little beside Jensen to sit up with interest.

“Misha shoplifted.”

“I didn’t-”

“Except you definitely  _did_.”

“It was an  _accident,_  Vick!” 

She just cocks an eyebrow at him, still smirking with amusement. Misha heaves the sigh of a man who’s already been teased about this a few dozen times. “I  _did_ go back and pay for it.”

“Guys?” Jensen breaks in, looking between the two of them. “Story?”

Misha stares at Vicki with a gaze that’s obviously begging her to move on. She refuses to relent though, her grin only widening as the seconds tick by. Leaving her husband with no other option than to collapse back against the couch and reluctantly wave at her to go ahead.

By the time she’s finished telling the tale, Jensen and Danneel are giggling like  a couple of idiots and clutching their stomachs as they try to ignore the discomfort of laughing this hard while they’re still both so full. West is looking over his shoulder at Jensen with curiosity, confusion, and just a bit of annoyance. Like an animal staring at the ground in the middle of an earthquake.

“All right, all right,” Misha mutters, standing up. He approaches the laughing couple for the sole purpose of giving West a quick scrub through his hair. “You idiots keep laughing. I’m gonna go start cleaning up.”

  
|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||  
  


Jensen hangs out with Danneel and Vicki for a little while longer, but eventually he finds himself following Misha into the kitchen. When he gets there, all of the countertops have been cleared off and wiped down, and his costar is elbow-deep in a sink half-full of dirty dishes.

Normally in a situation like this, Jensen would cross his arms over his chest and lean against the doorway. Take a few moments to appreciate the lines and angles of the body in front of him. Maybe oogle the ass-shaped part of it for longer than is strictly necessary. But it’s been nearly two weeks since he’s seen this man, and Jensen isn’t feeling particularly patient at the moment.

Detouring past the stove to grab a hand towel, he slides up behind Misha. Runs a hand up the track of his spine to his shoulder. Leans over the opposite side of him to stitch a kiss to the warm, firm column of his neck. “You done yet?”

Misha looks at him sideways. “Does it look like I’m finished?”

Smirking, Jensen holds up the towel. “Yeah, it does actually.”

The other man hesitates for a few seconds. Jensen can see the war going on in that crazy squiggly brain of his. A battle between his obligatory desire to annoy the crap out of Jensen by resisting his advances, and his mutual need to reacquaint their bodies with each other as soon as possible.

Eventually he lets the plate he was holding sink back into the sudsy water, and turns around to accept the towel.

“So,” Jensen says, voice dropping a little bit, taking the acceptance of the towel as a green light to put this engine in gear. He carefully places both hands on Misha’s hips, one after the other. Watching his own limbs with the intensity of a leopard stalking its prey. Then he moves forward, crowding him back against the counter-top a little bit. “How are you?”

There’s another short flash of resistance in Misha’s eyes before apparently reconsiders, and relaxes against him. He circles his arms around Jensen’s waist, clasping his hands together at the small of his back. “I’m good, Jensen. How are you?”

Leaning forward, he brushes his lips over Misha’s in a quick, playful gesture. “Missed you,” he murmurs. Tilting his head a few degrees to the side, he moves in again to seal their mouths together.

Misha sighs. A soft sound, one that speaks of relief and satisfaction. “I missed you too,” he whispers into the half-inch of space that opens between them for a moment.

Then their lips are pressing more firmly against one another, and there are hands slipping under shirts to rub at heated, tanned skin. Tongues dancing, noses brushing. Fingertips sliding through short hair and tugging a little. Quiet whimpers and pleased little moans and hips gravitating towards one another. There are rushed words about  _need_  and  _want_  and  _fucking gorgeous_. Misha’s hand clutching the edge of the counter as Jensen bends him slightly backwards over it to dig his tongue deep into the welcoming, dark heat of his mouth.

And after two or three minutes of this, there’s the sound of a throat being cleared at the entrance to the kitchen, and feet padding along the tiled floor.

Jensen turns around, hands still firmly plastered to Misha’s flank and neck, to see Danneel coming towards them. “Hey, baby,” he says to her, with a smile he knows is slightly dopey. “And Baby!” he addresses JJ, who’s wiggling in her mother’s arms. He gives Misha another quick kiss before pulling away and holding out his hands. “Gimme.”

Laughing at him, Danneel carefully passes JJ over, leaning up to kiss Jensen’s slightly-swollen lips as she does so. “Nice to see you two are catching up. And, y’know, at least  _attempting_  to do some of the dishes.”

Misha chuckles, looking back at the abandoned sink, and tossing up his arms helplessly. “Your husband is a  _very_ bad influence,” he says with a dismayed shake of his head.

“Don’t I know it,” Danneel agrees, poking Jensen in the ribs, eliciting a full-body twitch from him.

“Hey! Holding the tiny human here!” he protests.

Danneel laughs, and situates herself so she’s leaning up against the counter beside Misha, watching Jensen cradle their daughter. The affection in her eyes is so bright that Jensen thinks the sun could die tomorrow, and they’d all be just fine.

A beat of quiet calm falls over them, broken only when Danneel straightens up again to place a hand on Misha’s arm. “So…” Her gaze flickers between the two men. “I’m guessing you guys would like to finish what you had going when I came in?”

“Uh-” Jensen glances at Misha. His co-star answers him with an expression that simply says ‘if you respond with anything other then  _hell yes_  then you are never having your dick sucked  _ever_  again’. Seeing that, he blurts “yeah. Kinda”. There’s an ounce of hesitation in his voice, only because he feels sort of guilty saddling Danneel and Vicki with the kids.

“I figured you would,” Danneel says, a grin creeping across her face. “Which is why I freshened up the guest room earlier today and already asked Vicki and the kids if they wanna walk down the road for some ice cream.”

Jensen can’t help the hurricane of adoration that barrels through him at that. He isn’t sure how he wound up with a woman who is so open-minded, so attuned to what he needs and happy to give it to him. It makes him try his best every damned day to give her the same right back. “Well. Okay then.”

Misha offers to at least finish the dishes first, and Danneel jumps in to help. Meanwhile, Jensen shifts his attention to his daughter, cooing shamelessly at her and marvelling at the tiny but strong grip she places on his fingers. 

When the other two finish up, Danneel turns around to accept her from him. Jensen leans in for the handoff, but pauses long enough that his wife glances up. “Have I told you today that I love you? I mean really freakin’  _love_  you?”

She laughs, placing a hand on his cheek as she kisses him. “Not in those exact words, but yeah. A couple times already.”

“Good. ‘Cause I do,” he says. Then he feels something tugging at his hips, and he realizes it’s Misha with his index fingers hooked through his belt loops.

“Geez. Someone’s eager,” Danneel teases as she pulls JJ into her arms.

Misha nods- can’t really refute the claim, after all –but fixes her with a meaningful look. “Thank you, Danneel.”

“No sweat. Just, try to keep the fun on the bed this time, all right? My parents are coming down to visit next week, so you two are gonna be cleaning it up if there’s any butt prints on the wall.”

Jensen can tell from the look on his wife’s face that he’s probably turned a hilarious shade of pink at that, but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because Misha’s pulling him backward again, while assuring Danneel that they’ll heed her request. (Although that’s really no guarantee they’ll follow through). Then he’s being spun around, Misha gluing himself to his back. Mouthing at his throat while his hands splay over Jensen’s hips, and he herds him up the stairs.


End file.
